


Sex Ed

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Countdown, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Encouragement, F/M, Gentle Fdom, High School, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, handjob, seniors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: Welcome to intensive sex ed!  You’ve been selected to help a group of seniors at an all-female private school learn how to fuck like pornstars.  And what’s more, the class instructor has selected you to help demonstrate the lessons to the class.  Will all go as planned, or does the teacher have something she needs to get off her chest?
Kudos: 5





	Sex Ed

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

Alright ladies, take your seats. This is intensive sexual education. If you’re looking for graphic arts, that’s down the hall. Settle down—quiet please. Thank you.

Now, before we begin, I’ll just need you to submit your prerequisite paperwork. Mhmm. Need to be sure you’re all—y’know—consenting adults. And, of course, that includes the results of your physical.

Mhmm. Yes. Alrighty then. That’s everyone. Now, to reiterate, this is intensive sex ed. Here at this prestigious, all-female private school, we pride ourselves on our groundbreaking curriculum.

This isn’t going to be your run-of-the-mill sex ed course. Here, you’re going to learn how to stimulate a man, and yourselves in the process. You will provide hand and oral service, and you will have intercourse. If any of you are uncomfortable with that, please leave now.

No? Good. Now, you may be wondering *who* you’ll be partnered with. Well, as it happens, we have some volunteers from the public school system who are more than eager to participate. Come on in, boys!

[pause and sound of door opening]

These young men have all taken the same physical as you, so don’t worry about catching anything. They’re all clean as a whistle. [giggle]

First things first. I’m gonna need you all to pair up. Find a man with a similar level of experience. That’ll be helpful once we begin our—erm—classwork. That’s right. Talk it out and find someone who gels with you. You’ll be together for the entire semester, so choose wisely.

Oh, um, not you. Yes, *you*, come here.

[short pause]

(speaking directly to the man you’ve called over)

Hi. I probably should’ve clarified earlier. You’ve been selected to be—well—*my* partner.

Mhmm. That’s right. As the course instructor, I’m going to need to demonstrate each act before I ask the class to replicate it. And, it just so happens, I’ve selected you to be my—erm—co-instructor. Is that something you’d be okay with?

Just to clarify, all eyes *will* be on us. The whole class will be watching us have *sex*. Do you understand that?

Yeah? And you’re okay with that?

Great! I’m glad you’re game. [giggle] Well, um, why don’t you have a seat next to my desk. Yep, right there. I’m gonna see if the class is ready now.

(addressing the class again)

Alright, has everyone found their partner?

Excellent! Let’s begin today’s lesson. I should point out that when class is in session, you will all be required to disrobe.

Mhmm. That’s right. We’re not going to be practicing our strip tease skills here. This is all about sex. The act itself, nothing more. So, if you’d be so kind, please remove your clothes and place them in the nook underneath your desks.

(addressing your partner)

That includes us. [giggle] Don’t be nervous. We’re going to be *very* familiar with each other when this is all over. Getting naked is just the tip of the iceberg, right?

Hehe. Thought so.

[sound of clothes being shed]

[gasp]

(surprised tone)  
Oh, wow. It—erm—nothing, it’s just . . . you have a *gorgeous* cock.

Mhmm. No, I don’t say that often. Very impressive for a high school senior.

(quietly, to yourself)  
Or in general, for that matter.

(embarrassed tone)  
Y-you like my body too? I, um—you’re making me blush. Thank you, that’s nice to hear. I admit, I’ve been keeping in shape. Girl’s gotta look her best for a situation like this. [giggle]

Anyway, let’s see if the class is ready.

(addressing the class again)

Alrighty then. Now that we’re all in our birthday suits, it’s time to lay down some ground rules.

Ahem.

Each of our lessons will focus on an essential aspect of sexual stimulation. We’re going to explore a variety of methods—each tailored to bring a man to orgasm. Myself and my partner here will demonstrate these acts, while you observe. Afterward, you’ll be tasked with replicating it, and will be graded accordingly.

As this is a class dealing in—well—sex, it’s natural that you might feel yourselves becoming aroused while watching. That’s perfectly normal, and feel free to masturbate should the need arise. This may be classwork, but it’s important to stay relaxed and casual.

Try not to make too much of a mess, though. The janitorial staff complained last semester, and the last thing we need is to push our luck with management. We’re practically getting away with murder here, so keep that in mind.

For the gentlemen, you’ll notice there’s some keenex on each desk. If you feel you’re gonna cum at any point, do be kind enough to shoot it in a tissue, and not into someone’s hair. And—hopefully this goes without saying—try to save some for your partner. We don’t want you completely spent before we even get to the main event.

The walls of this room are soundproof, so don’t worry about disturbing the other classes. Be as loud and as passionate as you want. I’ve found that enhances the experience and helps to bring out your best work. But I will ask you to keep quiet and pay close attention while I’m demonstrating. Okay?

Before we begin, are there any questions?

(short pause)

No? [giggle] I can tell you’re all eager to get started, so I won’t waste anymore time. Let’s get started.

Today’s lesson is an introduction into male orgasms. We’re going to start off nice and basic, with the goal of making our partners ejaculate with nothing more than some simple hand relief.

Mhmm, that’s right. A handjob. So let’s jump right in.

(addressing your partner)

Um, could you scooch your chair forward a little? Yeah, like that. I need you front and center so they can see. And turn the chair to the side. 

That’s perfect. Thanks.

(addressing the class)

For this act, the man is going to want to remain seated in his chair.

(whispering to partner)  
Just relax and let me do the work, okay hun?

Now, I’m just gonna get on my knees, and grab some lube. You’ll notice you each have a bottle under your desks. Feel free to grab that and set it to the side, while I get my partner ready.

Now, you’ll notice my partner’s penis is in a partially erect state. He’s aroused from anticipation, but we’re going to need him rock hard to proceed.

First, I’m going to apply a small amount of lube to his head, and work it down his shaft using my palms. You may notice it twitch under your touch, but don’t be alarmed. That’s completely normal.

Just gently work your hand up and down—like this—and you should start to feel him harden. Make sure he’s nice and slick.

[handjob sounds]

There~ we go. As you can see, my partner is now fully erect and ready to begin. Now, the key to a good handjob is to simulate the muscles in the vagina. To do this, I’m going to gently grip the shaft and apply pressure—not too much, though. The goal is to coax him to his orgasm, not rip his dick off. [giggle]

[continued handjob sounds]

Be sure to run your fingers along every inch, and pay special attention to the head. That’s where the majority of the nerve endings are. Keep stroking, and eventually you’ll . . . you’ll—oh there it is. Do you see it, class? He’s leaking precum already.

[continued handjob sounds]

This means he’s starting to feel it. Don’t be afraid to run your fingers along the tip and use the precum as added lubrication. Yeah, like that. Nice~ and slick. See how his cock is glistening? That’s what we want.

[continued handjob sounds]

If you’re feeling daring, feel free to use your free hand to massage your partner’s balls. Take extra care, though. They’re quite sensitive and if you’re not gentle, you could ruin his experience or worse.

(addressing your partner)

(seductive tone)  
How’re you feeling, hun? Don’t be shy; you can moan out. Let the class know how good this feels. That’s~ it, hun. God, that’s sexy. You sound so hot.

[continued handjob sounds]

(addressing the class)  
Do ya hear that, class? Hear how he’s whimpering? Right now, cum is working its way up his shaft. Building and building, until . . . well, let’s just say: brace yourselves for an explosion. [giggle]

[accelerated handjob sounds]

I’m just gonna pick up the pace a bit. Just gonna get him a bit closer to—hey!

(annoyed tone)  
To the young man in the back who just came all over Miss Kendrick’s back: tissues please. Thank you.

Sorry about that. Where was I?

[accelerated handjob sounds]

Now, as you speed up, you may feel his penis begin to pulse. This is a sign that he’s getting ready to cum. This is your cue to slow down.

[slowed handjob sounds]

Contrary to what you may think, we don’t want him to blow too quickly. We want to *build* that load a little bit more before we finish him. Otherwise, the ejaculation may be more of a trickle. And we don’t want that. We want him to *spurt*.

[continued handjob sounds]

Now is a good time to give your partner some words of encouragement. Let him know how much you care—how much you want him to cum.

(addressing your partner)

(seductive tone)  
You hear that, hun? I’m so proud of you. You’re doing so~ well. I can’t wait to feel that load hit me square in the chest. How bout you? Wanna blast me with your cum? Yeah? You wanna glaze my tits? Fuck yeah.

(addressing the class)

Don’t go too crazy with the dirty talk, though. If you’re too brazen, you could trigger him prematurely.

[accelerated handjob sounds]

I’m gonna pick up the pace again. Notice my partner is beginning to subtly thrust his hips upward. That’s a natural reaction. He wants release—wants to cum.

(addressing your partner)

(whispering seductively)  
Whadda you say? You wanna cum for me? You wanna paint my chest white? Shhhh. Patience, hun. Just hang on a little longer, kay? Good boy. Keep moaning for me.

[continued handjob sounds]

(addressing the class)

I’m gonna bring him to orgasm now. One of the best ways to finish a man—I’ve found—is to give him a countdown. Pay close attention, class. In a few moments, it’ll all be over.

(addressing your partner)

(seductive tone)  
I’m gonna count down from ten now, okay hun? When I get to one, I want you to let go—to release. Can you do that for me? Yeah? [giggle] Good.

[accelerated handjob sounds]

Ten: Moan for me, hun. You’re doing so well . . .

Nine: Not gonna be long now. Pretty soon that cum’ll be right where it belongs . . .

Eight: *Dripping* down my tits and stomach. Isn’t that what you want? To see me glisten? . . .

Seven: I wanna smell like cum for the rest of the day. Can you help me with that, hun? Can you mark me with your scent? . . .

Six: Fuck, I want it. I want you to blast me in the chest with your hot, creamy nut . . .

Five: I’m a cum whore. I wanna bathe in it. Won’t you bathe me? . . .

Four: Almost there, hun. Almost. Your cock’s ready. Hot and pulsing . . .

Three: Don’t hold back. When you cum, just blow your load as hard as you can . . .

Two: It’s time. Look in my eyes. Don’t be shy, hun. Make a mess all over me . . .

One! Do it! Let go! Blast me with your—Oh! It’s happening, class! He’s cumming!

[Improv passionate sighs and moans as he ejaculates on your chest]

(addressing the class)

Wow! That was a huge load. You see that, class? *That’s* how it’s done. [giggle]

[long sigh]

Um, any questions?

[pause]

Alright then, I guess you get the picture. Why don’t you all get started. I’m gonna clean myself off, and then start making my rounds. Just remember: I’ll be watching, so make sure your technique is on point. Okay? Good.

(addressing your partner)

Um, could you hand me that towel, hun? Yeah, behind you. Thanks.

[sigh as you clean yourself off]

Erm—it goes without saying, but you did really well today. Mhmm. You had a lot to give. I really needed that.

Why don’t you get dressed and head out early. I’d say your work’s done, wouldn’t you agree? [giggle] Just know that next week things are gonna get really intense. So get some rest. You’re gonna need it.

[short pause]

(awkward tone)  
Oh—um—and hun? I . . . well, I . . . nevermind. I’m just . . . glad . . . I picked you. So, um, see ya on monday. [soft giggle]


End file.
